Lieutenant
Lieutenant was a rank widely used in Nexus military organizations. Lieutenants were low to mid-ranking commissioned officers. In space fleets, lieutenants were junior to mid-ranking command and support personnel, ranking under flag officers, captains, commanders, and lieutenant commanders. They ranked above ensigns and enlisted personnel. The rank was more junior in ground forces. Barrayaran Imperium In the Barrayaran Imperial Service the rank of lieutenant was indicated by red tabs. A minority of ensigns were promoted to lieutenant after a year of service; it took longer for most. While there were intermediate ranks of lieutenant commander and commander in the space forces, it was not unusual for a lieutenant to be promoted directly to captain after approximately ten years as an officer. Lieutenants could linger in grade without being promoted for a very long time, even as many as twenty years. Socially, the strict relationship between Vors and military could generate the awkward situation nicknamed "Lieutenant Lord Vor-I'm-God's-Gift-to-Women"A Civil Campaign chapter 11 Barrayaran Lieutenants *Lieutenant AhnThe Vor Game chapter 1 *Lieutenant BonnThe Vor Game chapter 3 *Lieutenant BuffaShards of Honor chapter 4 *Lieutenant CroyeThe Warrior's Apprentice chapter 6 *Lieutenant Dea"The Mountains of Mourning" *Lieutenant Simon Illyan (later promoted)Shards of Honor chapter 8 *Lieutenant IversonMirror Dance chapter 29 *Lieutenant Bazil JesekThe Warrior's Apprentice chapter 6 *Lieutenant Trev JohannesCryoburn chapter 3 *Lieutenant Jole (later promoted)The Vor Game chapter 6 *Lieutenant Clement Koudelka (later promoted)Shards of Honor chapter 15 *Lieutenant RadnovShards of Honor chapter 2 *Lieutenant Saint Simon''Shards of Honor'' chapter 6 *Lieutenant SmolyaniDiplomatic Immunity chapter 1 *Lieutenant SolianDiplomatic Immunity chapter 2 *Lieutenant VorbergMemory chapter 1 *Lieutenant Miles Vorkosigan (eventually promoted)The Vor Game chapter 17 *Lieutenant Alexi VormoncriefA Civil Campaign chapter 3 *Lieutenant Ivan Vorpatril (later promoted)Cetaganda chapter 1 *Lieutenant Etienne VorsoissonKomarr chapter 12 *Lieutenant Vassily VorsoissonA Civil Campaign chapter 19 *Lieutenant YaskiThe Vor Game chapter 5 *Lieutenant YegorovThe Vor Game chapter 17 In Women's Auxilliary *Lieutenant Kaya VorinnisGentleman Jole and the Red Queen Beta Colony *Lieutenant LaiShards of Honor chapter 6 *Lieutenant Reg RosemontShards of Honor chapter 1 *Lieutenant StubenShards of Honor chapter 1 Cetagandan Empire Ghem-Lieutenant was a junior officer rank in the Cetagandan military. *Ghem-Lieutenant TaborBrothers in Arms chapter 2 Dendarii and Oseran Free Mercenary Fleets Lieutenants in the Dendarii Mercenaries could serve as seconds in command of small warships, as well as in support roles such as communications officer and fleet accountant; the rank for the Oseran Mercenaries was similar. *Lieutenant Vicky BoneBrothers in Arms chapter 3 *Lieutenant ChristofBrothers in Arms chapter 16 *Lieutenant DurhamMirror Dance chapter 2 *Lieutenant HartMirror Dance chapter 6 *Lieutenant KimuraMirror Dance chapter 6 *Lieutenant Lake (Oseran)The Vor Game chapter 13 *Lieutenant Sandy HereldMirror Dance chapter 1 *Lieutenant Murka"The Borders of Infinity" *Lieutenant PtarmiganBrothers in Arms chapter 13 *Lieutenant Elli Quinn (later promoted)The Vor Game chapter 10 *Lieutenant Bel Thorne (later promoted)The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 10 Lieutenants in other services *Lieutenant Marsha Alfredi (Escobar)Shards of Honor chapter 10 *Lieutenant Marco Deleo (Escobar)Shards of Honor Aftermaths *Lieutenant Gamad (Felice)The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 14 *Lieutenant Ti Gulik (GalacTech pilot)Falling Free chapter 9 *Lieutenant Mendez (Earth-based police officer)"Dreamweaver's Dilemma" Notes and references Category:Ranks and Titles